Chris McGroarty
Christine "Chris" McGroarty is Rob's tomboyish girlfriend and later wife who appears in all three of The Brave Little Toaster movies. Appearances ''The Brave Little Toaster Chris first appears at Rob's apartment in the city ready to take Rob to the cabin where he spent his childhood so Rob can pick up Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, and Kirby to use at his dorm at college. On their way to the cabin, Rob tells Chris that she's going to like the cottage and that it's a shame that his family has to sell it. When they get to the cabin, Chris and Rob go inside and find the place to be a complete mess (from the appliances' attempts to escape). Rob believes that someone came in and trashed the cottage, to which Chris replies, "You big dumbo! Didn't you lock the doors?" Even though Chris and Rob don't find the appliances, they manage to fix up the cottage for its future owners and leave to return to Rob's apartment. Later on back at Rob's apartment, his mother tells him that he can have some of her stuff to which Chris suggests that Rob should go for it, but Rob turns down his mother's offer. Chris then suggests to Rob that they go out to cruise around and see what they can find. Rob sees an advertisement for a place called Ernie's Disposal, to which he has Chris take him there. When they get there, Chris finds some car parts that are hard to find, and Rob finds the picture of him as a little boy that Blanky had. Unknown to Chris, Rob finds Lampy, Radio, Blanky, and Kirby and accidentally gets thrown on the car crushing machine. Rob, trapped beneath a heavy pipe, calls for Chris for help, and she hears him calling her but doesn't see him on top of the machine. Luckily, Toaster gets into the Crushing Machine's gears and stops it from crushing Rob, and Chris tells Rob to get down from there because he's scaring her. Back at the apartment, Rob fixes Toaster and Chris tells him to buy another one, but when he asks her where he can find another toaster like it she says, "Probably nowhere." After fixing Toaster, Rob puts him and the rest of the appliances in Chris' car and they head off to college. The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue After the events of the first film, Chris and Rob arrive at college so Rob can begin his studies in Veterinarian School. However, when Rob loses his thesis he was working on, which would mean an early graduation for him, it results in a falling out between him and Chris because of his frustration over losing it and forgetting about their anniversary that was coming up, along with when he catches her using Kirby to clean kitty litter. However, they manage to patch things up when Rob mentions their first meeting, showing he did remember their anniversary, and it allows them to be just in time to help prevent the animals that Rob was caring for being shipped away to Tartarus Laboratories by Rob's co-worker, Mack McCro, for animal research. Soon after, Chris and Rob are shown the prototype TLW-728 supercomputer Wittgenstein. Chris recognizes it and how it ran off of cathode tubes, and thinks it would be a perfect addition to the museum once Wittgenstein was modernized with the latest technology. However, she and Rob soon find Radio and discover he's missing the extremely rare WFC-11-12-55 cathode tube. Without it, he won't ever work again. However, as Rob packs up his dorm room following his graduation, he has one last gift for Chris: An engagement ring, asking Chris to become his wife. Chris accepts, but then remembers that she put the word out on the Internet regarding Rob needing a WFC-11-12-55 for Radio, and managed to find one in Nome, Alaska. With Radio restored to working condition again, and joined by Ratso from the clinic, Rob and Chris set off on their new life together with the appliances. The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars Some time after Rob proposed to her and she accepted, Chris has married Rob and become the appliances' new Mistress. Even better, when she and Rob return home one day from the hospital, Chris has given birth to her and Rob's first child, Robbie McGroarty, who the appliances dub "The Little Master", and begin to become friends with. However, one night, Robbie is abducted and taken to Mars. To avoid alerting and worrying Rob and Chris, Ratso volunteers to stay behind and subdue the Baby Monitor while Toaster and the others head into space to rescue Robbie. By the time they return the following morning, the Baby Monitor finally succeeds at waking up Rob and Chris, but they come downstairs to find Robbie unharmed. When Christmas comes, Rob and Chris are videotaping Robbie as he opens his gifts, but when they notice him trying to say his first word, they are confused when Robbie says "toaster", before going to retrieve Toaster and the other appliances. Amused by their son, Rob and Chris leave Robbie to enjoy Christmas morning with the appliances. Gallery Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1).jpg|Chris in ''The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Parents Category:Lovers Category:The Brave Little Toaster characters Category:American characters Category:Spouses Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Articles needing improvement Category:Animated characters Category:Students